Wilfred B. Icove Sr.
Icove, Wilfred B., Sr. – Doctor Appears in Origin in Death; (Fall, 2059)Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 6 Personal Information *'General Description:' A man who had devoted his life to helping others.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 20 *'Age:' 82 (born 1977) *'Hair:' White *'Spouse:' Widowed *'Children:' One son – Dr. Wilfred B. Icove, Jr. (Dr. Will) Introduction Mentioned in Origin in Death as the founder of the Wilfred B. Icove Center Description *His hair was a thick, snowy cloud crowning a strong, square face.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 17 *Manicured fingernails and he looked more of a fit and toned sixty than eighty-plus.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 21 *Liked his personal space neat, ordered, coordinated, and stylish Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 42 Personality *Appearance was a priority with him; personal and professional.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 41 *He enjoyed having naked women around - artfully. But it's not sexual, or not anymore.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 41 History *His wife died during the Urban Wars.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 19 *His parents were doctors; his mother was disfigured when attempting to save children from a burning building (motivation for his original interest in reconstructive surgery) Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 30 *Ran a portable clinic during the Urban Wars and worked with his parents; his mother self-terminated three years after accident.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), pp. 30, 31 *Volunteers his services during the Urban Wars, lost his wife, raised his son; founded clinics, created foundations, waived fees for many hopeless cases, taught, and lectured.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 31 *He and his son have both been careful to screen clients to avoid those who want more than can be given or who are psychologically inclined to litigate.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 37 *One of the founders of Unilab and won the Nobel Peace Prize for its work.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 174 Homicide Information *He had been in his office chair when he was stabbed in the heart with a medical scalpel.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), pp. 17, 20 *Murdered by Deena Flavia (aka Dolores Nocho-AlverezOrigin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 18) with Avril Icove as an accomplice.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), pp. 25 *No sign of trauma other than the death wound, no sign of struggle, no defensive wounds.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 20 Interesting Facts *Didn’t see many patients and was considered semi-retired though he would consult when a case interested him.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 19 *One of the fathers of reconstructive surgery as we know it in this century.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 24 *Graduated from Harvard Medical at the age of twenty-one (year 1998).Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 30 *Legal guardian of Avril Hannson Icove.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 31 *Friends with Dr. Mira.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 47 *He served on the advisory board and as guest surgeon, guest lecturer, for the Children's Institute from its creation in 2025 to his death.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 195 *He was involved with illegal medical practices that included human cloning, physiological imprinting, and human trafficking.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), pp. 213, 215, 216, 333-337 References Icove Sr., Wilfred B. Icove Sr., Wilfred B. Icove Sr., Wilfred B. Icove Sr., Wilfred B. Icove Sr., Wilfred B.